Bloodline Enemies
by kari10
Summary: What if tyson has a sister and she's with the demoliton boys... Tala/Oc
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Guys, I hope you enjoy this fic plss don't be bad this is my first fic in English so forgive my grammar and spelling I hope you enjoy it see ya!  
  
Oh! I almost forgot thanks to Xanthippe for helping me with the title and story  
  
------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 "The world Championship"  
  
Our friends had already won a lot of tournaments, now they were in there way to Russia well actually they were on there way to moscu, that's right, the most famous one the city of moscu. Where a new adventure awaits them, they must win the tournament so that they could gain the title of the world- wide champion of beyblade.  
  
"Man, I can wait to be in moscu" Said a very excited Tyson "Calm down, plzz resides we have to think about the fights, they won't be easy maybe will se some new opponents maybe not, we must not be to confident" Said Kenny the genius of the team  
  
"Kenny is right, guys the battles won't be that easy" Said ray while the train slowly was stopping and they could hear the driver said "Welcome to Moscu, we hope you enjoy you trip" with just hearing this Tyson started to jump of emotion.  
  
"Yeah! Yuppie! Great! We're finally here" Said Tyson meanwhile they get out of the train, and with the help of a little map that Mister Dickenson gave them, they started looking for the hotel. They want to go and get some rest but unfortunately thanks to the great navigator they got lost. That's right the worst navigator in the whole world Tyson.  
  
"Em.. Guys I think we're lost" He said while he look to the map and said almost in a whisper so that they couldn't hear him. "I knew it, I knew it! I knew that if I let Tyson guide us to the hotel we will get lost" "Then you shouldn't had give it to him" Said Kai all Pissed Off, poor kenny now they were lost all thanks to tyson, kai who observed all this very pissed off, takes the map and started walking with out saying a word. "I think kai knows the way, right kai?" Said Rei trying to make him talk but nothing happened it didn't work.  
  
And know with kai leading the way they started walking again.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in another place, in the training school of beyblades several children's were under a hard training so that those who were he best could get to be beyfighters. But one person was seeing all this with great satisfaction from his office.  
  
"Great everything is going just as planed, tomorrow will be the inauguration of the world-wild championship of beyblade i don't want any mistakes understood?" He tone of voice was serious, creepy and at the same time plaintiff he smirk will he think about the plans he had. His word were direct to a boy with blue eyes and red hair, he was the captain of the demolition boys the best team in all the world. They were trained since 5 years so they could hide their emotions.  
  
They just received orders from Boris they're like marionettes, like weapons just for helping Boris to get what he want of course there's nothing they could do. "Yes Sir!" Said the boy with blue eyes and red hair, about 15 or 16 years old very handsome, serious and yes also gorgeous, a great body, not to forget never showing emotions or pity to anyone. After received his orders he leaves the room and goes were the rest of the team is.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
4 guys were in the kitchen eating something, like always they were in silence even though they some times jokes to each other and sometimes they bother each other they were always so silence and serious they knew each other since they were 5 or 6 Years old.  
  
"mj, wait until the tournament begins, i can wait to squash all those good ones for anything" Said the most confident of the group Ian a guy a not to tall he had dark blue hair.  
  
"Oh yeah? I like to see how they shut your stupid mouth when you get to lose" Said the only girl in the team, she had like dark brown hair with a little light brow. Her hair was large until her shoulders; she was beautiful, good looking you could say almost every guy could fall for her she was the best in the team after.  
  
Ian and the guys always bother her saying that she like tala and vice versa but poor guys they always finished seriously bad. Even so the guys continued to tease her and tala. Spencer y Bryan were quiet very intrigued y eating well and want were they eating. "Stop talking bull shit" They all heard a familiar and serious voice, Ian and Kira turned around to see who it was., it was tala. He walks to the table and sat down beside kira and started to eat, one's again everybody was silence.  
  
"Boris doesn't want any mistake during the fight of tomorrow" Said without looking to his teammates, who were glaring at his with that kind of face that said *Are you kidding?* "Don't make me laugh dude!, do you really think we'll lose? Oh Plss" Said Bryan while looking at tala. "Boris wants the beast bits f the competitors that our goal, and we must not let anyone win us, and you know very well what Hill happened to us if we lose or if somebody lose" Said tala while se toke some drink of his soda, and continue eating.  
  
"Yes, yes we know, severe punishments don't worry. Do you really thing they could bet us? ja, Come on Tala" Said Kira and one's again the room was quieted and everyone get back to the eating part. -------------------------------------------  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and Girls!!! Are you ready for the adventure, action and emotion?!!! Well you better be because today we will give the beginning to the world-wide beyblade tournament!!!"  
  
Said a very enthusiastic A.J Tropper while all the people shout, scream, and clan also very excited. The entire stadium was full.  
  
"I love how he screams" Said rei with a sarcasm tone of voice while he observes how A.J was giving the inauguration to the tournament  
  
"Come on Man! I can't wait to see the fight forget the introduction" Said Tyson.  
  
"Well to begin with the tournament we have our special guest Boris who Works in Biovolt Corporation, the company that makes all this possible, thanks for been here Boris. Now let's begin with the tournament!!!!" Shout once again A.J  
  
"Are you ready or first battle will be!!!! Eddy of the all Stars and form the demolition Boys we haveee Ian!!! Brad what can you said to us about these guys"  
  
"Eddy from the all stars is a great athlete and his beast bit Trypio makes him very strong. But however A.J Ian hasn't lost not even once and I don't think his starting now, and with his beast bit Wyborg who knows what he's capable of" Said Brad Best One of the Speakers.  
  
"Thanks brad, well guys take your places and 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!!!" The battle begins and the blades were rolling very fast. "I'm sorry but you time has come for you to lose" Said eddy very confident that he will win but .  
  
"Wyborg attack" And in one second the battle was over, from the seats "Dude did you se that? Did you see how that little boy I mean that kid increases his power of the beyblade" Said Tyson a little in shock by the power of Ian. "Loser you don't deserver a bit beast, that's why I will take it" And with out any other word his blade absorb the beast bit of eddy.  
  
"I fell that this tournament will be more dangerous that we thought" Said Kenny "That Right you must be careful, if you don't want to end like them" "Mr. Dickenson?" They all said "Grandpa?!!, DAD?!! What are you doing here?" Said surprise tyson.  
  
"We came to see the tournament" Said Tyson grandpa but Tyson dad was more intrigued when he saw who the next competitors was and was let with out a word. "What's wrong dad??" Said Tyson when he saw the face that his father had "Nothing son, nothing"  
  
"In our second battle we'll have Emily from the all stars, and the unique and incomparable, strange, capacity, beauty Kira the only girl in the team of the Demolition Boys. Maybe they would try to reconsidered in being called demoliton boys y girl but hey! Is they're decision, Brad what can you said to us of this beautiful girls?"  
  
"Emily is a genius girl and sometimes to robust and with her bit beast Trigator makes a good combination. However A.J kira must not be underestimated, not only for being the only girl in the team but for being a girl, she's serious, robust, not to forget her beauty. But if I was you I will not dare to make her mad her bit beast is draborg" Said Brad.  
  
"Okay girls to your places and. LET IT RIP!!" The beyblades started attacking each other. "OH... I'm so sorry but this is the end trigator attack" Scream Emily while her beast bit started to come out from Emily beyblade, but kira somehow didn't seem surprise, she wasn't paying attention either on what Emily was saying she just absorb Emily beyblade.  
  
"Combutando.. Processing draborg Attack!" The beyblade of Emily went out the plate. "And that all my friends and now the third round, wait!! What do I see?, Emily beast bit is been absorb by the beyblade of kira!! Oh My God!!"  
  
"No. my beast bit. no.." "Is my prize for being the winner" She turn around and walk to were her teammates were "Cute words kira, and event you deny it" Said Bryan while he smirk "What are you talking about" Said kira in a serious tone.  
  
"Computed, processing" Said Ian "We all know how does word belong to kira" Bryan finish saying, kira only glared at them and take a seat. The third round began Tala VS. Michael. "Computed. Processing.. Wolborg finish him" Said tala "No mi beast bit, mi beyblade" "I'll stay with that".  
  
"I can relieve that A.J the demolition boys are taking away the beast bit of the all stars as a prize for their winning, not only the all stars get disqualified but neither of them has a beast bit" Said brad "That's right brad that was a low hit, but has my job the Demoliton Boys win!!!"  
  
Meanwhile in the public the bladebalckers were in shock, the first thing in Tyson mind was go down and see how his friends were and teach a lesson to does "demolition boys" He went were the all stars were, now they were outside the stadium.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson and his friends find the all stars. "Hey! Guys are you alright?" Tyson ask concern "How do you think we are, we lost and we also lost tour beast bits" Said Michael all pissed off  
  
Just in that moment they all hear a very friendly voice "Tyson!" Tyson turned around just to see the majestic "Oliver, guys you came to see the tournament?" "Yes and we also saw what happened in the battle" Said Enrique "I can't believed that" Said Robert. "I know" Said Tyson.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The demolition boys were leaving the stadium and were planning to go to McDonalds to eat something when..  
  
"Hey!! You!! Give back the beast bits f my friends" Said Tyson "Calm down i don't think that's the best way to resolved this" Said Rei  
  
"Who are you to order us?!! Now get out of the way" Said Ian Pissed off "Do you want them? The beast bit, well fight for them tough guy but if you lose we will have you're beast bit" Said kira "OK, bring it on" Tyson Said but.. "NOOO don't do it Tyson" Said Kenny "Let me go! Let me go! Come on let me go!!!" "Wait until the finals we will win then we can recover everyone beast, reside there something I want to investigate"  
  
Tyson had to resigned himself and step away living the way cleared for the demolition boys. "What do you mean by something you want to investigate? Is there something bothering you little boy?" Ask Tyson grandpa "While they were dueling I make a researched about them and find something strange in that girl that surprised me a lot" Said Kenny. The majestics and Bladeblackers were looking to each other a little confused. While Mr. Dickenson, Tyson Grandpa and Tyson dad were silence thinking if they already know or will they know.  
  
Kenny showed them the information of kira "See this is the name of that girl kira and her last name Sasaki that from her father or stepfather and this is her real name Kira Granger" Said Kenny "What?!!!!" Scream Tyson "What going on DAD!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
This is all for now, more to come R/R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodline Enemies  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 "Trying to get you back!"  
  
Days has passed since Tyson find out she had a sister, they explained the whole think to him and her friends. When Tyson parents separated Tyson father had to choose between Tyson and kira so Tyson stayed with his father and kira with Tyson mother. Year's later Tyson mother got married with a guy named Steven sasaki so he sends kira to Boris school when Tyson mother died. Since then Tyson father had been looking for her and now that he find her he wants her back but the only one who can get her out of there is Mr. Sasaki her no stepfather and the one who has custody of kira.  
  
Tyson was still shock to hear that he had a sister and never knew it, and still now that he knows he can imagine how much kira suffered. "I can believe all those years" Tyson continued to say. "Don't worry we'll get her back" Said rei "But what if she doesn't want to leave that place?" Said Max. "I don't nobody would want to stayed there" Said Oliver "Don't be so sure" Said Kai "Hey! Kai, you know that place, you now were it is, you were also trained there so tell me what you now" Said Tyson in a angry and serious tone of voice. Every one look at Tyson  
  
"What can I said, even if she want to leave that place, believe me she won't" Said Kai "And why is that?" Said Johnny "Because Boris is the worst nightmare you could have, even if you escape he will continue to chase you. He cruel, he could make anyone fear him, if you don't do what he said he punish you like been in a dark place, or not eating for 3, 4 or more days, if you respond him he hits you is like a torture there." Said Kai "I can't believe he's doing that" Said Oliver  
  
"In there they're a few rules, the strongest lived the weaker died, never contradict Boris, and if you no what's better do has he says" Said Kai "Damn. I had to get her out of there" Thought Tyson, all the group was silence. You could said that the situation wasn't good and especially not easy.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile the guys were walking they were going to McDonalds again it was they're favorite places. "Ugh.. I'm Hungry" Said Kira in a tone of voice like *I'm dying* "Well if you really wan to it we can it at Carl's Jr." Said Ian pointing to the restaurant in front of them "You Wish ¬¬ Beside I can wait" Said kira  
  
So they keep on walking and passed the Carl's Jr. But just then.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh? Wasn't that demolition Boys?" Said Kenny "Were?! Were?!, oh! There let's follow them" Said a all altered Tyson Everyone agreed and with all the caution they follow them.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Um.. Tala" Said kira "I know" Said tala calmly "Then what's the plan?" Said Bryan "Let's separated lose them and will meet at Mc Donald last one to get there pays the food" Said Tala "You're on" Said the rest of the team so they keep walking and they get to the park were they were 5 ways each different but if you the city the way you could get to Mc Donald no matter witch one you picked.  
  
So Each one of them choose a road and they separated acting like nothing was wrong obviously the didn't paid attention to the rest but focused on kira them fallow here till they get to a corner and when se turned the follow but she wasn't there, they had lose track of her.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
After some minutes in Mc Donald, Ian enters the restaurant and search for his teammates until he find them in a table he walk to were they were  
  
"So Ian, Hun, what took you so long?. Did you get lost" Smirked kira with amusement "Mh.. Let me se what should I order how about a hamburger and some French fires" "I'll have a Big Mac" So everyone order and for bad luck Ian had to pay all the food. "One of these day, kira I swear you'll paid" Said a pissed of Ian "Really that I'll like to see" Said kira still teasing Ian "Oh! Shut Up and eat!"  
  
"Why don't you shut up" Said tala while looking to Ian, Ian and Kira were surprised Bryan and Spencer didn't seem surprised, Ian just glared him a dead glare and kira blinked one..two.three times before reacting of what just tala said.  
  
Could it be possible he was protecting her? Or was he just annoyed and pissed of by their conversation what was up with him? Those were thought of kira. After slapping them form her head they continued to eat in silence it was like the moment of eating was the most sacred moment of the world.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe with lost traces of her" Said Tyson "I got it" He said again "What?" Said Kenny "Kai take us to that wired school" Said Tyson "You know I'm the one who give orders, beside why should I" Said Kai  
  
"Because. Pls, pls, pls, pls" He stared begin "Okey, okey calm down I hated when you do that cursed you" Said Kai while he started leading the way to that creepy school"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile the boys had just arrived to or the place the called "Home" strangely they saw Boris, Mr. Sasaki and, another person who they didn't know.  
  
"Ah! Boys and girl of course welcome back will you mind getting to do your training" Said Boris in a very nice tone because of the visitors they would all head to trained when. "Kira my dear would you mean if you stayed you have visits" Said Boris kira nodded with the best smiled she could play for a girl who learn to hide her emotion. "Tell me my dear do you remember this man?" Kira look to the unknown person "Who is this person? Mr. Sasaki?" Mr. sasaki was the best she could call him she knew he wasn't her true father and be real she hated him with all her heart.  
  
"This dear is you're real father, he came her and said that he would take you with with him because he said that you aren't happy hear, and neither with me is that truth my little girl. "Ugh. little girl?? Come on give me a break.. But he's. my father. how. how come" those were kira thought.  
  
"Come with me kira. I only want the best for you" Kira watched at this man ten Boris lean a little bit and whispered in kira ears "Just remember who trained you, who care for you, were, was he when your stepfather brought you here? And remember what will happen if you betrayed me".  
  
It was to much pressure to her beside it was true were, was he when she need him. "Stop It! I'm not going anywhere just. just leave me alone" She Scream turning around and walking  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In the entrance they that was guarded the guys made a plane that could help at least to get Tyson inside so they put the plan in march.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop It! I'm not going anywhere just. just leave me alone" She Scream turning around and started walking when he heard a voice that sound like, serious and at the same time hurt "Don't You even cared that you have a almost twin brother"  
  
"What?!" She said se turned around and saw Tyson from the bladeblackers "That's write I'm your brother come on kira don't stay here come with us" Said Tyson trying to combined her "Tyson, son what are you doing here?" Ask Tyson Father.  
  
"I say I'm not coming anywhere, it's easy for you too said to have everything you want to. But in my case is different so leave me the fuck alone!" She turned around and started walking what was this feeling she had inside it was like she wanted to cried, but she never felt that way, she could it wasn't like her she keep walking not knowing what she was doing she started to cry.  
  
In a desperate attempt to go to her room where nobody could she her weakness she opened what she thought was here bedroom and realized that he count on room less this was tala room just a room before hers, with its glance on the floor she managed to say "I'm sorry I. wasn't paying attention"  
  
She turned and prepared to live when one hand closed the door and the other one surrounded her waist. She looks surprised and looks up to meet a blue eyes looking into her tearing eyes. "Tala. what are you. doing" She managed to ask.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He ask, she saw something different in him maybe it was her voice or maybe was that he was showing some emotions to her but her thoughts were interrupted when he felt one tala hand reached for a tear that was about to fall.  
  
He looks at her, and she did the same. Not knowing what were they doing tala leaned forward, kira could feel his breathing and could see his mouth getting closer to her just inches away they heard Ian and Bryan knocking one in kira room an the other one in Tala room "Hey come on we got training to do". Tala sighed separating form kira.  
  
Kira just stood there in way shock by the actions of tala and the other way cursing why had Ian and Bryan interrupt them. Wait what was she thinking about now way not in a miles of years. Never she would never admit he love him. But maybe It was true.  
  
What is she was waiting and want to actually tala to kiss her.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson and her father were finally coming out of Boris school, Tyson looking down "So what happened?" Ask Max and Rei "She won't come back" Said Tyson and started to walk "You're so stupid kira you could get out of there had a family a normal life. but you're scared I know you are. Just wait till you realized the chance that you throw away." Though kai as he joined his team and stared walking back to the hotel  
-------------------------------------------  
That's all for chapter 3 more to come 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kira walked to the stadium today was there second battle against the white tigers, but some how, for some reason she could help of think what happened days ago in Tala's room. What was she thinking? Did she just curse Bryan and Ian for interrupting them??.  
  
And what was Tala thinking in that moment somehow she looked different, so different, and was she actually hoping for that kiss no way, she didn't want to think about it but why couldn't she just forget about it.  
  
She arrived to the stadium and headed for the battle room without seeing she passed the Blade Brakers and a very upset Tyson. And headed were her teammates where. "You're late" Said Tala "I know" said Kira, she took a seat and there was silence for a moment, they were waiting for the white tigers. "So, Kira. are you ready for some bets" Said Ian "Like what bet?" Ask a somewhat interest kira "I bet that the leader of the white tigers will battle first" Said Ian.  
  
"Oh yeah?, I bet he goes last" Said kira "I don't think so I beat he goes second" Said Bryan. "What do you think Tala?" Asked kira "That doesn't matter concentrate on the battle" Said a very serious Tala "don't you think on anything else"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Just then the White Tigers arrived and they were ready for the battle. "So people here we go for round 3 Demolition Boys vs. White Tigers, and it's Bryan vs. Kevin, Tell me brad what can you tell us about them".  
  
"Well A.J they're both strong competitors, we all no Bryan beast bit so let's go with Kevin beast, his beast bit is Galman special attack Monkey Claw." Said Brad "Thanks a lot brad now guys ready 3.2.1. LET IT RIP".  
  
The two blades started spinning very fast, but just as it started it end was it because they were strong? Or was it because the technology of biovolt? Well whatever it was Bryan won and that's good for them, or else they will get some punishment.  
  
"Incredible the first round goes to demolition boys!!! Let's go to round two lady's and gentlemen's" Said A.J while with the guys.  
  
"Not bad" Kira smirked "What can I said, I'm the best" Kira smirked disappeared "Yeah whatever keep dreaming Hun" The discussion was about to continued when tala interrupted "You're turn" Said to Kira "Fine just remember the bet Ian", "Whatever" Said Ian.  
  
"Now we have Kira from the demolition boys and Mariah from the White Tigers, girls get ready 3.2.1. LET IT RIP" Shouted A.J "You know A.J if I were you I wouldn't get involved in this fight girls fight can be very dangerous" Said a joking Brad "I Think you're right brad, but forget about that look at that fight between the blades oh!! And there goes Mariah blade" "No! Galux!!" Scream Mariah "Said Bye-Bye to galux" Said and evil kira "Why you. bitch!" Mariah said angry not believing she had lost the fight and galux "Forget Mariah I'll get him back" Said Lee the leader of the White Tigers, Kira walk to her teammates and took a seat.  
  
"Lucky Me, I guess I won the bet" She said smirking "Nooo not again damn you kira, how can you have such luck" Said Ian all pissed off "Don't know but you own me so I want a hamburger but it's just the beginning" Said Kira  
  
While they chat tala was fighting against lee from the white tigers, and once more they won and they get as prize they're beast bits. "Well there goes another victory for demolition boys and they go to the finals" Commented A.J.  
  
-------------------  
  
After eating something they return to what they called "home" the abbey, they were relax no more fighting they have passed to the finals, no to forget they captured the beast bits of there enemies. So till then they relax, and prepared for they final battle.  
  
It was afternoon and in the abbey Boris called the boys and girl to his office, once there. "Good, Very Good but we must not let them win understood?" Said Boris "Yes Sir!" All the demolition boys answered like soldiers "Good, the first one to battle will be.. Spencer so you'll have special training and we will improve your blade and beast, for the second round Kira you."  
  
But was interrupted "I'll trained by myself I don't need any special training" Said Kira "Fine just don't you dare to lose, tala will make sure you trained well, and third round will be tala you're training will be decided when we know the result of the two first matches and of course we will improve you're beast and blade. That's all for know disappeared" Order Boris  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kira was training in the forest, of curse the tree where covered by snow as fell as the floor, she throw her beyblade and started to spin very fast and started to make some maneuvers and for improving her blade power she started to cut some trees.  
  
She would not lose not to kai that was her opponent, not to the traitor who once let them behind, beside she wouldn't lose to the team of her at least called "brother" just then for some reason, a memory when Tyson tell her he was her brother run throw her mind she didn't know why but a picture of Tyson appeared in her mind.  
  
"No, no way what am I thinking" She snapped out of it and continued to training but then again her head wasn't there now she was thinking about that day, that moment with tala, why had he done that? And why it seems like she wanted him to kiss her why? Just why? She couldn't stop thinking that could it be? Could it be that deep in her heart she was in love with him?  
  
Some image of tala passed throw here mind when they met, when they trained, when they were at the restaurant and tala shut up Bryan, when they were young and tala help her to gained control of her blade, so many moments then they stop in one particular picture and was the one when tala was cm maybe inches away from kissing her. Okay so maybe she was in love but she will never, never ever, never admit it.  
  
But her thoughts and the fight against herself stop when a blade crush with her blade sending it to the air and right to her hand. She snaps out of her thoughts and recognized the blade.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked "Nothing special" He answered "Don't play with me tala did Boris send you!" She asked a little angry okay she was angry, she turns to faced him and was surprised that tala was just behind her. So now once again they were cm away. "Does it bother you?" He asked.  
  
"I.em. I." She said not really knowing what to said "Wait why am I acting like this" She thought, he look at her studying her reaction he raised his hand so his blade return to him "I see you started training" Said tala "Yes" Said Kira  
  
Tala looks at her and saw something different was she actually nervous? "It's something bothering you?" Ask Tala "No, nothing at all" Said Kira a little to fast "You know I must make sure you trained well, so how about a little training that was one thing why I came here" Said Tala "Fine"  
  
After a while of training "It's getting late I think we should get back" Said Tala "Yeah beside it's starting to snow, and getting cold" Said Kira  
  
---------------------------  
  
They arrived to the abbey, everyone was asleep they walk to their rooms, tala open his room while kira started looking for the key of her room, she look in her pockets or in the place where she always put the key, she never carried it because she thought that she could lose it. But then she saw a note in the floor she picked up and open it  
  
"Hey! Kira looking for the key, well don't bother I hope you sleep well, I told you one day you paid well today is the day Night. Bryan"  
  
Kira hits the door "Fuck You" She said "You couldn't choose another day not at to cold one or stormy one, or a not snowing one. Nooo it had to be this day fuck you" Said Kira, tala look at her he kind of sighed and smirked "Another joked form Bryan?" Ask tala "Don't Reminded me fuck him" Said an all pissed off kira "You could stay in my room if you want to" Said tala Kira look at him a little to shook and she kind of didn't know and kind of know but she blush a little.  
  
Bryan had the key of her room so she didn't have any options she accept and enter to tala's room. She look around not that she didn't know tala rooms but she was kind of nervous.  
  
"Here you can use this" Said tala and throw here a blouse and a short "Thanks" He went to the bathroom and change himself while kira but the cloths that tala give her they were kind of big but was okay.  
  
Tala step out of the bathroom with his "pajamas" actually he was only wearing a paired of boxers, when kira saw him she blushed, tala look at her and the first thought was "She look's hot"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
That's all for chapter 3 R/R more to come!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Tala stepped out of the bathroom with his "pajamas" actually he was only wearing a paired of boxers, when kira saw him she blushed, tala look at her and the first thought that came to his mind was "She look's hot"  
  
Tala kept looking at her; he snapped out of his thoughts. He walked to the bed and laid down with his arm behind his head, kira was still sitting in the bed a little nervous  
  
"So what did you do to him?" Asked Tala "Nothing, he's mad because of the bet, the one where he had to paid the hamburgers" Said Kira  
  
And there it was silence again, kira took a deep breath and stood up heading for the mirror and borrowing tala's brush, she started to brush her hair. Tala just couldn't avoid looking at her; Kira was finishing brushing her hair when suddenly she felt some hands that surrounded her waist. It was tala; she didn't know what to do she just stay still, it just felt right, felt good.  
  
With out realizing it tala started kissing kira's neck, he trailed kiss up until reaching her ear he slipped his tongue out sliding it down to the lobe and sucked it gently into his mouth. A little moan escaped form kira's mouth and she arched her neck upwards; Tala was amused but he continued to kiss her neck but was stopped by kira.  
  
She then turned to faced him, she started into his blue eyes and giving him a smile, maybe the first smile in years she brushed her lips against his. It was a kiss full of passion; he sucked her bottom lip before grasping it with his teeth.  
  
Another moan escaped form kira which made tala go even further, he kissed her again this time he slipped his tongue passed her lips they stayed a while like that, kissing each other.  
  
Soon they find them selves in the bed tala started removing kira's blouse or better his shirt, when he was done she was only left with her bra and the shorts that she borrowed form tala. Tala started to trailed kissed from her neck to her throated then to her chest he then undo her bra leaving breast exposed.  
  
He started massaging one of her breast kira moaned which make tala smirked in satisfaction as he sucked a pink tip with his teeth gently and tugging. A strangled moan erupted from Kira. She slid her hands into his hair, grasping it tightly. He then paid the same attention to the other breast.  
  
"Tala." She whispered He soon removed the shorts and underwear leaving her totally exposed he gazed at her before he kissed her again, suddenly she felt a little pain, tala inserted two fingers in and out soon that pain become pleasure. Kira moaned as well as tala he continued to tease her.  
  
"Tala. Please." She begged tala continued his torture he inserted again a finger inside her, making her moaned and arched her back a little. She couldn't take it anymore and he knew it, he went up and kissed and with one thrust he buried his self inside her. Faster, harder they continued like that for a while. They soon fall asleep in each other arms.  
  
Kira resting her head in tala chest, and tala hugging kira closer to him.  
  
------------------------  
  
Next day in the morning kira woke up she found that she wasn't her room, memories form last night run through her head, she smile to herself and put some cloth one, the one tat borrowed form tala, she went to her room and dress.  
  
She was wearing some Jeans, and a red tank top, she went to what they call kitchen were the rest of the guys were. "Hey sexy girl" Said Bryan "Save it Bryan" Said Kira "What's the matter babe you didn't sleep well?" Ask Bryan a little seductive.  
  
"Fuck You" She said all pissed of and went to the refrigerators and picked some milk, and her favorite cereal. "Look like some isn't in a good mood" Said Ian "You're right, but who knows maybe she had to sleep in the floor or in some cold place" Bryan Smirked and started to laugh.  
  
Kira was getting angry "You're asking for it Bryan" She said "For what? What did I do?" He asks innocently "Will just shut up!" Said Tala in a normal tone but at the same time some kind of angry.  
  
Kira look a tala he just keep eating his breakfast. Everyone was silence but soon Ian started "Cute isn't it? The two lover birds" He said "Come on in kira and you say there's nothing between you?" Said Bryan.  
  
'Yeah there was nothing between us.. Until last night I think' She thought but with out knowing what to say the two of them kira and tala remained in silence. But were safe by Boris "Good morning Boys and Girl, Spencer I Hope you're ready for you're battle. I'll be heading over the stadium, I hope you see you there on time" Said Boris and with that he left the room and the abbey.  
  
------------------  
  
The boys were walking to the inside of the stadium. "Boy today is the big day let's give it all we got" Said Tyson but just as he finished his sentence they hurt something, they turn around and saw the demolition boys  
  
------------------  
  
"You ask For It" Her feet make contact with Bryan stomach and soon fall to his knees "Why you do that for" Said Bryan "That for pissing her, you should learn when to stop" Said Spencer "Yeah, Whatever like you're the best, let's see if you can win" Reply Bryan still rubbing his stomach  
  
----------------  
  
"Men, how could thought you're sister will be such beauty" Said Enrique "Hey man! We're talking about MY sister" Replied Tyson "So what you got to admit, she is such a beauty, and beside she look like he can take here of herself" Said Enrique "He's write but, forget about that, and think of the battle" Said Oliver.  
  
---------------  
  
The battle soon begin it was Spencer vs. Rei "Here we are in the finals of this championship will the bladeblacker stop the demolition boys? Or will they take all the beast bits in the world?, Well Guys LET IT RIP!!!" Said A.J  
  
The battle begun, now this was a battle it was a difficult battle, the blades crash into each other with great power, none of them wanted to give up. Tala and the demo boys were watching the battle. "So this isn't good" Said Ian "Yeah He will lose wont he, Tala?" Ask Kira "Yeah, unfortunately yes" He said  
  
"Wow!!!! And the battle goes to Rei!!! Giving the bladeblacker the first victory and for tomorrow battle will be Kai Vs. Kira!!!! Can kai win against her?" Said A.J, Spencer return to her teammates "Hey man thanks for the victory" Said Ian "Shut Up" Said and angry Spencer  
  
"Tomorrow is you're turn kira" Said Bryan "Don't dare to lose" Said a serious tala "Come on do you." But was interrupted "This is serious" He replied "Fine" She said "Yeah, if not you know what will happened" Said Ian.  
  
---------------  
  
That's all for Chap 4. More to come R/R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kira was walking back to the abbey, she was finished doing her training now she was ready for beating kai. Some how things were better she felt now more relaxed, some how even she didn't show it, things went better since that night with tala.  
  
The guys were somehow suspicious about what was going between tala and kira but every time they tried to investigate, or started bothering kira, or something they finished seriously hurt by her.  
  
So there she was, many things running inside her head, The battle of tomorrow, what will happened if they lose and what will happened if they win?, what will happen with her and tala.  
  
Suddenly she makes it to a corner just before the abbey and there stood Kai leaning against the wall, arm crossed same attitude as tala. "What are you doing here" She asked not very happy to see him, to be precise pissed off.  
  
"What? Can't I just be here" He said "No, and don't tell me you came to say to me, to be good to you in tomorrow's battle, or to say that I made a mistake, that I was a fool not to run away form the abbey, and stuff like that" She said, Kai was a little surprised "How did you."  
  
"What? How did I know?, comeon I know you or don't you remember that you're were once part of our team too?" She said "Hum, well even If you don't want me to say it, I will you did make a mistake kira you have sort of a family so why will you like to stay here." He said, he stood up and look at her but then someone appeared.  
  
"So what do we have here?" That, that serious but as well-known voice "Tala" She whispered "What? You came to tell me not to touch you're girl?" He said "Hey!!!!! I'm not his.." But was cut off by tala "Yes, I came to tell you that got a problem? traitor shouldn't be here" He said while looking to him with some kind of angry eyes.  
  
"Fine, just remembered what I told you, and don't come running to me when you realize that you made a mistake" He said "Like I would" She replied kai started walking away soon he was out of sight.  
  
"Why did you say that?" She said, He said nothing "Tala!! I'm Talking to you" He didn't answer and just turned to look at her, there eyes meet "Why are you always like this say something, why won't you answer me, Tala!" She said half-shouting.  
  
He jut leaned forward until his lips meet her, he kissed her his tongue asked for some entrance, and she accepted his tongue passed her lips. When they parted "Do. you. Do you at least mean it?" She asked "I did"  
  
----------  
  
Once in the abbey, they were walking to their rooms but jus then "There you are" Said Boris, they look at him "I hope you're ready for tomorrow's battle kira" He said "I am" She replied "Good, very good, we have been analyzing your blade and this is what you'll use" Said Boris while he throws a blade to kira, she catches it and looks at it "This isn't drakborg, it is.. BLACK DRAZER" She said a little Shock "That's right I want you to use it in you're battle" Said Boris  
  
"Why will you give me black dranzer? The most powerful blade in the earth, you never let anyone touch it and if you didn't it wouldn't be me, it would be tala or kai, then why?" She asks.  
  
"It true I never let anyone near him, but that was because you're weren't ready for his great power, now year's passed and the only person who can understand black dranzer power, and can controlled it are three person's beside me" He said.  
  
"And those are?" Tala ask "You tala-boy, Kira, and Kai" He said "I understand now" She said "I'm Glad you do". "You want me to use this so maybe you could convinced kai to return to the abbey, cause we all dream of having black dranzer, and because he's one of those persons who want to reach perfection".  
  
"Maybe, maybe not just do as I said! Understood" He order "Fine" She replied "Excellent, now if you excuse me I have things to do"  
  
----------  
  
Next day in the morning, kira was waking this she was in her room, she saw the clock and. "Shit, Tala wake up will be late" She said.  
  
They hurry and jut barely they make it on time "Where were you?" Said Bryan "Yeah, Man we were looking for you in you're room but not a sign" Said Spencer.  
  
"Could it be" Said Ian "Could it be what dwarf" Said Kira  
  
"Bitch" He replied pissed off  
  
------------  
  
"Lady's and Gentelment's we will now start with round to Kira vs. Kai, competitors to your places, and on count of 3..2. 1... LET IT RIP!!" Said A.J "Well look at that just as imagined from kai the captain of the bladeblackers, I think we all ready know the result" Commented Brad  
  
"I'm not so sure brad, we must not forget drakborg kira's beast, oh! Look she calling her bit beast" Said A.J "I'm not so sure A.J but I don't think that her beast bit is it?" Ark Brad "No you're right, was going on here"  
  
"It.it can be you? You have Black Dranzer" Said kai shock "That right kai, something you couldn't have" She started laughing evilly. "Okay Tyson you're sister is starting to scary me with that laugh" Said Kenny a little scared".  
  
---------  
  
Mean while in the public "Black Dranzer how much more powerful, can it be?" Ask Oliver "For what we have seen of the demolition boys, I think kai has already lost this battle" Said Robert.  
  
-------  
  
~Back to the Battle~ "Now Black Dranzer finished him" kira smirked waiting to finished him but this time kai was laughing "What you think with that you can beat me" Kai said "Yes, I do and you should look more carefully cause you already lost." She said  
  
"This just the first round next one I'll win" He said "So people here goes round two if kira wins demolition boys will get the second round and it will all be decided in the next round tala vs. Tyson let it rip!!!"  
  
"Go Dranzer" Kai ordered "Pathetic. Black Dranzer, Black Attack!" She ordered "Hang on dranzer" He said "Finished him black Dranzer" And just as she order kai lost the second round and as well as he beast bit.  
  
----------  
  
That afternoon in the abbey "Are you sure about this Boris, we must not lose the next battle or you will be punished, I don't want any mistakes" Said Voltaire "Don't worry sir, we're here"  
  
They were in the basement were all experiments take place "But that's" He said shock "It's not proper to give him a name at the middle of his cyber childhood" Boris said.  
  
"Excellent, Magnificent, well done Boris, well done" Voltaire said "Thank you sir, now released him" Order Boris "Wake Up!! Cyber Tala! And with this beyblade that contains all the beast bits that we capture destroy the bladeblackers! And we shall rule the earth" He said, and started laughing evilly.  
  
------  
  
Kira was walking in the corridors, searching for tala  
  
"Hey guys have any of you seen tala?" She ask "No last time I saw him was with you" Ian answered "I saw him with Boris some hours ago, but. why are you so interested in finding him?" Bryan smirked "None of you're business" She replied.  
  
"Oh really" He said teasingly "You're asking for it Bryan" She said and started walking to her room, she got this idea that maybe he was in his room, so she knock n the door and, she found out that was opened, she entered the room and closed it.  
  
Inside she found tala sitting in the bed, she approached him, he look at her, she sat on his legs "Hey where were you?" She asked but tala kiss her hungrily, she was kind of scared she jump separating from she didn't no how but she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Tala what's wrong, what hap." She could see it "what have they done to you. you're a. cyborg." She said scared, he stood up and approached her she just back away until she reached the wall.  
  
"Don't be afraid I'm still me" He whispered in her ear, that calmed her, ok he still was himself and if he want to he could supreme his cyber thinks.  
  
-------  
  
Next day in the stadium, the battle against Tyson and Tala began Tyson won the first round "Hey tala no offense man but you'll lose" He said "You think you have seen all the power of my blade right Tyson, I just decided no to win so I can studied your blade but now you'll lose" Said Tala  
  
"You decided?!, you decided no to win, Well I decide to win again!! And I challenge you to attack me with every think you have" Said Tyson "Challenge accepted.  
  
Round 2 begun tala won this one so it was all in round 3 it was a hard battle but then. "Look at that brad beast bit are all over the stadium and there coming out form tala blade" Everyone had their beast back "Yeah A.J and beside that we still don't have a winner" Said Brad "No, wait we do is Tyson form bladeblackers!!!"  
  
"I can believe it I failed" Said Boris "Hey man with out resentment it was a good fight" Said Tyson while he offers his hand, tala takes it "Yeah" and he smiles "We're doom" Said Ian "So doom" Said Byran. Spencer didn't said anything and kira couldn't believe it they lost. And after that tala Smiling  
  
"You're still in time kira come with us" Said Tyson Smiling she said nothing turns away and started walking  
  
---------  
  
Day have passed and no sign of Boris since they lost to the bladeblackers.  
  
Black Wolf Melanie: I helped with the last 2 chapters. WE got a surprise for you in the next chp -_^  
  
That's all for chap 5 more to come R/R!!!  
  
Kari: hey guys special thanks to Black Wolf Melanie for helping me with something's and also to Xanthippe for some ideas and title. More to come 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6  
  
"Come to think of it I haven't seen Boris in a while" Bryan said in a quizzical way. "I haven't either" Tala said.  
  
"Good I am glad I found you" a deep voice came from the door way. "We have a new team member. Boys and Kira meet our new member Amber." Boris said as a black haired girl came from behind Boris. She had one amber and one sapphire eye. She had black pants and white tank top on with black shoes sort of like Kie's. She had a choker with a Wolf, Panther, Couger, Horse, Dragon and a tiger on it.  
  
"Hi I am Amber you piss me off you have to deal with Pathor got it?" she asked holding up a black beyblade with a pather bitbeast in the middle. "Amber you will be sleeping in the room next to Tala's." Boris said.  
  
"Who the hell is Tala?" she asked looking around. "The boy with red hair is tala the girl next to him is Kira. The light purple haired boy is Bryan and the short boy is Ian and the tall boy is Spencer." Boris said  
  
"Hi" they all said together. Wow Tala and Bryan are both hot. But Kira looks like she is his. Amber thought. "She is your new trainer." Boris said than left.  
  
"She's our what!!!" Ian and Kira Almost screamed it; she stood up form tala's legs and gave a look at her. Neither of them move then kira just started walking away "Where are you going" Tala asked. "To eat something" She said "I'll go to" Ian said.  
  
"Hey, you two! On you're way back can you bring some McDonalds" Bryan said "Whatever" They said and leave the abbey and went to McDonalds.  
  
-------  
  
In the McDonalds  
  
"Man, I can't believe it first, Boris disappears then he returns with this, this girl and suddenly she's our new trainer what the fuck" Said Ian all pissed off. "I don't know what's up with him."  
  
They started to eat then the beybrackers and the majestics, enter and sit just behind them. It was when max, realized Kira and Ian where in front of them.  
  
"It's going to be hell inside there, with that girl around, world's going crazy" Said Ian "Shut up dwarf" Kira said, she still didn't believe what happened, and they soon finished eating then buy some food for the rest of the guys and made their way back to the abbey.  
  
------  
  
In the abbey  
  
"So you are Bryan?" Amber asked trying to get a conversation going. "yup" Bryan said. "So like for training what do we have to do?" Bryan asked  
  
"Battle each other than the best person gets to battle me, you guys will have a choice of either running with me or training. Either way I will run with my wolf." she told Bryan.  
  
"What wolf?" Bryan asked  
  
"On my choker the wolf that is in the middle that was my great great grandma's when she was little his name was Wolf Fang, The horse was my great grandma's she is Spirt, my mother's was the tiger his name is Cringer, the dragon was my father's her name is Drackon. The Cogar's name is Cogor he was my sister's. The Panthor can combine with my wolf to make Wolfor. That only happens when I am pissed." She said simply starting to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bryan asked. "Bed" She said still walking away  
  
-------  
  
Back with Kira and the boys  
  
Ian was all nice and pissed.He didn't like the idea of being trained by a certain unknown girl, of course kira didn't like it either, but you can bet what Boris had decided. Soon they arrived at the abbey and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Finally I thought I was going too died" Bryan Said "You look happy...Gezz" Said Kira. "Hey what happened to the new girl?" Ian asked not rally caring. "She went to bed." he said with a mouthfull.  
  
"Why would she go to bed at like 5:30pm?" Tala wondered, kira gazed at him "Why would you want to know?" She said a little angered looking at tala. Everyone looked at kira and tala wanted to know where this is going. Since they all know the thing between them.  
  
"Um. curiosity?" He said a little not sure if of him self or either what kira will say, they keep looking. "Yeah sure" She said in a tone of I don't believe you.  
  
"Come one babe relax besides we're all wondering about that girl, why Boris would bring her that suddenly" Bryan Said  
  
"Whatever" She said and started walking out of the abbey, "And Where do you think you're going?" Came a voice everyone recognized it was Boris, she look at him. "I thought I made myself cleared about the new girl" He said "Yeah we know" Said Ian.  
  
Kira just started walking again "Kira?" Asked Boris "Training" She said "Good I'm Glad you understood".  
  
------  
  
She walked to the place she always trained at, just one week and few days till Christmas.Boris always went away, and the children will be gone they could visit their family all of them except the team. But it was no difference to them because they didn't have anywhere to go so they just make their own little Christmas party.  
  
Talking about party what will she give to the guys this Christmas?, she soon arrived to a clearing in the middle of a snow covered forest that was as silent as ever upsept for the sound of a spining blade.She keept walking through the brush untill a person came into view.She realized kai who was training also.  
  
"You know you don't have to go" He said "Why will I Stay" She started the discussion "Why will you go" He was good with out any other choice she stayed.  
  
But she didn't practice then unfortunally the rest of the gang went looking for kai until he found them "Aa!! So you're seeing my sister with out telling me" Screamed Tyson, ok now things we're getting bad.  
  
She stood up and started walking "Hey" She heard Tyson calling her "It's almost Christmas and were are you going too stay? We heard from kai that the abbey will be closed" He started saying and she replied.  
  
"Yeah so?, we demolition boys don't get breaks, we can't leave the abbey to anywhere except Moscow unless we have permission."  
  
She started leaving Tyson and the gang looked at each other what kind of Christmas was that. "Man I can believe it" Max said "Yeah" Rei agreed.  
  
------------- Amber's room  
  
Dear Kitty,  
I don't know why my new team dosen't like me.It might be because I am acting like I always do.As you know my past was not to good I hated daddy for hurting mama so badly.  
  
Amber put her pencele down and sat thinking about her past.  
  
~Flash back~Amber's P.O.V~ 12-21-1993  
  
"Shut up Kim!" I heard him yell at my mother."of all days for them to fight it had to be today my bearthday not to long before christmas." I said quetly to myself "George!Why do you yell at me?! You might wake Amber!" my mother sounded as if she were crying.What they didn't know was I was already awake.  
  
"Tonight is the night I leave.I gotta get outta hear"I said to myself.I was listining to my cdplayer "Help me I help you getouta hear when the walls are closeing in I need to be gone before he comes back agin" I sang with my cd player.After that song came a song that I could relate to.  
  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed.Nobody knows what she's holden back.Whering the same dress she wore yesterday,She hids the brusies with the linnen and the lace." I sang getting my Panthor and Wolf Fang into their blades.I put the 2 blades in my pants pockets.  
  
"Mommy Daddy?" I asked inturupting their fight."What do you want brat?" my dad asked as though I was mommy."Daddy today is my bearthday you said you would take me to the park with Shadow." I said shyly not knowing what he would say.  
  
"Go away" he said to me clearly mad at me for stating my bearthdate."I love you" I said they both heard me and they heard the door slame. "My babby is gone,My elevan year old girl,your little girl what did we do to deserve this?" my mother asked  
  
I got on a plane to france where I ran into some messed up company."Who are you?" I* aseked the four bladers infront of me  
  
"I am Sanqenex this is Lupenex and Zon and Cenatap." the vampire said pointing to him the wolf looking dude and a zombie and a mummy."I am Amber and I need to find Bio Volt Corperation." I said than ran away I new they would be trouble.  
  
" Amber I presume" I heard a vice ask me from behind.I turned around to see a tall man with a hat on."Yes do you know where I can find Boris?" I asked."that is me.you are to train the Demolition Boys to be on the team." he said "I will meet you hear agin tomorrow" he than dissappered.  
  
~end flash back~ Amber picked up her penciled and started writing again.  
  
That was when I was this year now I am 18 soon to be 19 in a few weeks. I hope I can get at least Bryan's trust. I want at least people to know when my birthday is. For days before Christmas the 21.Oh well Bye kitty.  
  
Amber closed the red book with all of her bitbeast's pictures on it. She than turned out the light and went to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7 I only own kira, melany owns amber. Melany help with  
this chapter so half of credit goes to her and the other half to me.  
Chapter 8 soon to come.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Two Days later in the morning everyone was working on something, there were just few days till Christmas and they were planning on doing a Christmas party. The abbey was closed, so there was only the demolition boys and that girl amber. The guys were in charged of decorating and putting the tree, kira was supposed to buy the ingredients for the food.  
  
She was walking in the streets to the supermarket when she passed a park where the bladebrackers where playing they didn't see her but she decided to stop and sneak a little. She didn't now why but she wished she could laugh like that. Or be free like that, she realized what was she doing and she snapped out of it.  
  
She started walking away but still somewhere in her mind she was still thinking about it, kai saw her and with out anybody noticing him, he followed her.  
  
Why was he so worried about her, even so why did he care, okay she was Tyson's sister but still why. She stopped in the supermarket.  
  
"What should I buy" She said thinking about the preference of the guys but now that she thought everybody had a difference preference "How about turkey? Isn't that the traditional food" said a masculine voice "Kai, what are you doing here, why are you always following me, why do you care" She said mad, and some how confused she didn't know.  
  
"Why, why, why, why do you want to know?" He said looking into her eyes "I.whatever" She said not wanting to look or chat with him.  
  
--------  
  
In the abbey.  
  
"Man, why do we always have to make the decorations and decorate the place" Said Ian "Right, have you ever seen a guy making Christmas decorations?" Replied Bryan "I have, you" Said Spencer  
  
"Ja, ja Funny" Reply Bryan "Hey has anyone seen kira or amber?" Asked tala "Amber is sleeping and kira, she went out to buy food, she always makes the food, don't you remember?" Said Bryan.  
  
"Uh. right, I'm going out" Said tala "Where?" Asked Spencer "Isn't it obvious, he's going to find his precious kira aren't you tala" Said Byran teasing him "Shut up decorating boy" Tala said "You'll pay for that" He replied  
  
--------  
  
Kira paid for the things and keep walking she still need to get other things for the food, kai keep following her everywhere. 'What's his problem, why won't he stop following me' She thought.  
  
She stop by store, kai was about to walk in but. "Don't wait here" She said pissed off "fine" He said not really wanting to take order form her.  
  
------  
  
With tala  
  
"why can't I get Amber out of my head?" he asked himself. "What having girl problems Tala?" a cocky voice asked "Kai what do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing just want to see what's going on between you and Kira." he said "Fuck off" he replied "sorry can't do that, let's get some straight, if you ever hurt her you'll paid" he said in a scary tone but not scary for tala.  
  
Just then kira came out of the store with some bags, some how relaxed but then to see not only kai but tala looking in to each other like they we're going to started a fight, she tensed a little.  
  
"wow you two stopped" They both look at here "beside I thought you were decorating the abbey" She said to tala "You still up to the little party of Christmas?" Ask Kai "So what!! Are you going to tell us that it sucks? You because you do have fun playing with snow well this is the way we have our "fun"." She said angry but soon just shut up.  
  
Kai look surprised while tala was like confused. 'Good, why did I say that not like I cared do I? why do I said why the fuck did I say that' She keep thinking, silence. then remembering tala and kai she look a them and they look at each other again angrily.  
  
She just sighed, and started walking to the abbey when she get there "I'm Back" She said "And about time" Said Ian "ohh shut up dwarf!!!" Ian was surprised and almost failed from the ceiling where he was putting the Christmas lights  
  
"What, what did I do now" he said "Hey better hurry with the food or we'll have nothing to eat for dinner" Said Spencer.  
  
"Hey have anybody seen amber" Ask Bryan "Why? Why do you even car I thought you hate her" "no man you and kira hate remember Ian" Said Bryan "oh yeah, right" "she's in her room" said Spencer  
  
---------  
  
Later like an hour Bryan went to the kitchen were kira was "hey babe" "Now what Bryan" She replied "wow calm down, hum.. You know we need to talk" He said "about what?"  
  
"Well you see.. I have this kind of.. Problem.and I thought for you being a girl. mh. and that stuff you could.." "Help you?" She said "Um..Yeah". "Well maybe".  
  
"You'll see there's this girl..and." But was cut of "NOOOO way don't tell me you have a crush on amber" She half-scream "Um.. I.. Well kind of. am.. Well yeah any problem!!! Are you gonna help me or not!"  
  
Kira sighed "okey but you'll have to stop bother me and because I didn't no what to get you for present then you're present be that I get you to be amber boyfriend" "Oh really I like that present" He said "so what should I get her for her birthday?" he asked "When is it?" she asked "I think it's........the 23" he said. "Today is the 23" Kira said. "MAN! SHE IS GONNA FEEL SO BAD NO ONE REMEBERED HER BIRTHDAY!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Down boy, to make it up to her get her Roses blue, red, and white, and yellow" Kira said. "Ok thanks Kira" he said and was off.  
  
-----------  
  
Amber's room  
  
"Dear Kitty" she said to herself while writing in her book adorned with silver bit beasts," Today is my birth-day the day I ran away...the day I was homeless...The day no one remembered....like old times...." she said to herself wail writing. There was a knock at the door she quickly put 'Kitty' away. "What do you want" she said in a cold emotionless voice.  
  
"It's tala" Tala said back "What do YOU want" she said still no emotion. "Happy birth day amber" he said but she didn't here him all the way. She got up and went to the locked door and unlocked it. "What did you say?" she asked with little emotion not none but little. "I said happy birth day Amber" he said. She looked at him in the eye seeing if he was playing  
  
"I am not playing" he said. "Fine come in don't touch anything" she said and moved so he could get in  
  
Tala keep looking around the room it's seem all dark it look like someone was watching them, suddenly amber feel like a little pain in her head soon she felt like kissing the guy she had there but kind of didn't want to. But something inside her tells her to do it. So she walk to where tala, he looks at her he was about to say something but she stop him. And kiss him.  
  
"Amber what the FUCK..." he said but then look at her closely, he look in her eyes and. "You... you're a cyborg..." He said shock "You're not the only one, we have many thinks in common... don't you think so" She said like trying to seduce him she kiss him again tala didn't respond but then something in his head in his cyborg thing tell him to do it. Sow he responded to the kiss.  
  
He French kiss the girl, amber deepened the kiss like if the both wanted that so badly but in some place in their minds they didn't know what they where doing. She began kissing his neck then went all the way up to the ear kissing it slowly. He start to undo amber shirt reveling his bra, he kiss her, he his her neck, her throat and all the way to her lips. Mean while out side of the room.  
  
"How do I look?" Said Bryan, kira look up and down "Mh...... Like a stupid jerk" She started to laugh "no seriously" he said "You look fine, now back to work..." She opens the door in a rude way Bryan next to her but as soon as she opens it she was in shock.  
  
First think to see was amber and tala making out amber half naked as well was tala "What the FUCK?!!!" She half-scream Bryan drop the flower and the chocolates, amber half-smile while tala was confused what was he doing inside the room, half naked he remember coming to say happy birthday to amber but what was he doing making out with her.  
  
"Um...." was all he managed to said. "I CAN BELIEVE THIS!!!! FUCK YOU TALA "And he walk away all pissed off "Byran Wait!" She screams but he didn't wait up.  
  
"Great..." She turned to amber "You should be ashamed Bryan had a crush on you, if you don't like him fine but if you do, you just ruined everything. Oh... and tala whatever it was between us is over" Kira said  
  
Amber got out of tala's hold and put her bra and shirt back on "Bryan" she whispered to herself than turned to tala "Get the hell out now" she said coldly. "What the Fuck you started" Tala got up and put his shirt back on than left. Amber to left in search of Bryan  
  
With Bryan  
  
"Damn him." he said "Damn you tala taking the only girl I have ever loved like this..." he said looking to the ground "Bryan?" a female voice asked  
  
He looked up to see there Amber in her black pants white shirt and Amber and sapphire eyes. "What?" he asked not looking her in the eyes "I'm sorry" she said. He looked up to see if she was playing with him but in her eyes he saw that she really was sorry but he also seen something else numbers almost visible.  
  
"Amber you're.cyborg?" he said rather than asked. "Bryan I didn't know you liked me" She told him than started to leave but a hand fell on her shoulder so she stopped. "What?" she asked nicely  
  
"I don't like you" he said "but Kira-" but she was cut off by Bryan "I love you" he said  
  
"What the hell is everybody acting strange!!!? tomorrow is 24 I want the dinner, I want present, AND I" Ian started to shut "OH shut up dwarf, you'll have that sow just shut up" She said all pissed off"  
  
But as soon as she walked pass them. "Kira!! wait up" Tala was right behind her "Wow, now we have something to see, what happened between you two" Ian said "Fuck you" He said "Man I can stand it why does everyone silence me, geeezzz" Spencer started to laugh of what had said it was true but in part he deserved it.  
  
"I said wait up!!!" He said now they were in the kitchen she didn't listened but then she tala was grabbing her hand "Let go, tala what the fuck is it that you want?"  
  
Mean while  
  
"What?" She said "Don't make it more difficult I said... I love you" Amber looked speechless "But me you saw me and-" she was cut off yet again by Bryan  
  
"I know but that wasn't your fault it was the cyborg's fault. I know part of you didn't want to and I know it" he said. "Bryan," she said softly.  
  
"I....I.....I" she couldn't say it but she wanted to say she loved him "I got to go" she then started to leave but herd something behind her "What did you say?" she turned around and asked "I said happy birth day amber" and he reached down into his pocket and took out some candy "This is for you " he than handed it to her and she opened it and found her favorite candy Chocolate covered raisins "Thank you Bryan so much" than she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and left  
  
"Listen tala I don't have time, I'm supposed to prepare dinner for tomorrow" She said "listen to me" he almost beg "What" She said.  
  
"Is kind of... complicated it was like my cyborg think was the one that wanted to not me" He try to explain "So what you fight it once why not now, get out of here NOW" As soon as she finished she push tala out of the kitchen.  
  
This was the second think worse in her life. Christmas pass everyone celebrated including amber that Ian and kira try to ignore everyone share present the only two present that never where give to the owner where kira present for tala, and tala present for kira.  
  
Day pass and Boris return. Kira was in her room in her desk laid a medium box it was the present for tala it was kind of hard to forgive him, maybe if he said those word well maybe she could forgive him maybe the word "I love you" could help, h was her boyfriend or kind of and he never heard him said that.  
  
She walk to the training room, just then she saw Boris "Why kira, I wasn't expecting you here" Just then and idea came to Boris head "You can be strong... all that pain, sadness can be erased kira aren't you interest in that...." She thought for a moment maybe she was "Name it" She said "Maybe you can return with tala also if you become a cyborg" He said.  
  
'All my sadness, angered, suffers will be gone and maybe just maybe.... tala...' She thought "Fine" She said "Good, good come with me" He said  
  
"Have any of you seen Amber?" Bryan asked "I think she is in her room why?" Spencer asked "I have a little present for her" Bryan said and went up to her room. He knocked and he herd amber say "who is it?" rather coldly "Bryan" he said  
  
"Come on in" she said and watched him as he came in. "what's up?" she asked "oh I have a present for you." he said  
  
So here it is R/R people and I hope you like it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
He knocked and he herd amber say "who is it?" rather coldly "Bryan" he said  
  
"Come on in" she said and watched him carefuly as he came in. "what's up?"  
  
she asked "oh i have a present for you." he said  
  
"Oh what is it Bryan?" she asked "come see" he said 'I hope this works, he  
  
thought  
  
She got out of her bed and walked over to him. She couldn't see because it  
  
was so damn dark. But she felt a hand slip around her waist and she felt his  
  
lips on hers. To his surprise she didn't push away or deepen the kiss  
  
-----------------Somewhere else  
  
"All systems green sir, we're ready to start" One man said "Good...very  
  
good.... start the projects" He said "Starting cyborg project, water level  
  
complete, subject identified, 3, 2, 1 started" He said  
  
"Good.... and when we are finished with you, you won't be half cyborg like  
  
tala or amber you'll be a complete cyborg in your mind it will be only a  
  
computer no emotions, and with you're power and dragborg and black dranzer  
  
we should ruled the world!!!!" Boris screams and started to laugh evilly.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Man why are we still here, I want to go home" Max said "Boris and the  
  
demolition boys have been very quiet" Mr. Dickenson said "Maybe they have  
  
some plan" Tyson's father said "Well whatever it is we have to put a stop to  
  
it this time forever" Robert the leader of the majestics said.  
  
"I agree with that" Mr. Dickenson said "And have kira back" Tyson said  
  
Everyone agreed "Hey maybe we could have kai to be like a spy" Said Ray "But  
  
what if they find out, then kai can be in trouble" Kenny said "True, then we  
  
just have to enter the abbey and destroy it and arrest Boris and Voltaire"  
  
Said MR. Dickenson  
  
A few days have passed and...  
  
"Some how it feels good nobody had told me to shut up" Said Ian "Yeah i can  
  
see why" Said Spencer.  
  
Bryan and Amber were now together even though Ian wasn't that sure about it  
  
'cause he hated her, tala for him was the same as well as Spencer.  
  
"You feel good 'cause the one that shut you up was kira" Said Bryan but  
  
everyone became serious and worried especially tala. "You know I haven't  
  
seen kira in a while what happened" Ian said "I saw her in the training room  
  
then she went with Boris to the laboratory and then I don't know" Spencer  
  
said  
  
"Being someone she hates I know what happened" amber said "WHAT?" Tala asked  
  
"She is fully a cyborg" she said and tala disappeared.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Boris said "Don't lie where is she"  
  
Tala said raising his voice "I said i don't know you're my best player I trust you why would I lie to you?" Boris said "Sir. Voltaire is here" One  
  
man said "I'll be right there" He said and turns to tala "Know if you'll  
  
excuse me I have things to do" And with that he disappears Into other place  
  
"Sir good to see you again" Boris said  
  
"Forget about that were this excellent experiment that will make us rule the  
  
world" Voltaire Said "Over here sir" "But... but...this is...." Voltaire  
  
said "I prefer not to name her until she's completed" Boris said  
  
"Just tell me if tala failed why will she be different" Voltaire said "First  
  
because she has more potential and second cause tala is half cyborg she is  
  
or will be full cyborg" Boris said "Excellent... excellent..." He said  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Come on guys!" Tyson said "Hush Tyson unless you want them to know we are  
  
here" Kenny said.  
  
"Well than hurry up. We got to get in soon or we will be seen!" Tyson  
  
whispered harshly. Than one of the over lights had come a pond them.  
  
"Come on run for it!" Kenny said and they all ran towards the door.  
  
Tyson launched his blade at the door and set off the alarm "Smooth one  
  
Tyson!" Kenny said and they all went in  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Now let us speak her name.Cyber Kira" Boris said and the girl inside the  
  
tank came alive, Her eyes snapping open.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A boy with golden dread locks had pined Kenny to the ground "I found them  
  
code 5!" he yelled to the rest of the boys chasseing after the bladebrakers.  
  
"Hey leave him alone NOW" Max said as Ray and Tyson ran ahead and moved into  
  
a small crevice in the wall.  
  
"Tyson go and find Kira and I'll keep them busy" Ray said and ran the other  
  
way "there they are" one of the boys said. After everything was all clear  
  
Tyson ran into the hall in search of his sister  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Hey where did Tala go?" amber asked "Y it's not like he is your boy friend"  
  
Bryan said apparently jealous and mad at amber "Calm down Bryan. Kira has  
  
been missing. If we find Tala we find kira, I hope." Amber said.  
  
Amber, Spencer, Ian and Bryan all left the room they were in  
  
The group didn't think they would get a little visit from a certain team  
  
"Tyson what do you want?" Amber asked "I want to see Kira that's what" Tyson  
  
said "First of all you shouldn't be here" Ian said "Yeah so get lost"  
  
Spencer said "Why are you guys acting like that" Amber asked "I got to words  
  
for you, enemy" Ian said "Stupid that's only one, beside we don't know were  
  
she is" Bryan said to Ian than to Tyson  
  
"WHAT?!!! What have you done to her" Tyson scream "Nothing she disappeared,  
  
a few days after..." he glares at amber "Christmas.." Ian said "I don't care  
  
I'm gonna find her" Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson?!!!!" The rest of the gang arrive "So did you find her" Ask rei "They  
  
don't know were she is" He said "Maybe I do" "Kai??" Ask Tyson "Come on this  
  
way" He said.  
  
"Wow STOP RIGHT THERE" Tyson said to the demolition boys "You better stay  
  
here" He said "Yeah for what i see, it was you're fault or at least one of  
  
you" Rei said "We're gonna get her back and you better not get in our way"  
  
Kai said.  
  
Everyone was surprise so Tyson and the gang headed to a basement with Kai  
  
leading the way while the demolition boys and amber just stay behind.  
  
Meanwhile in the basement  
  
"WAKE UP!! Cyber Kira, our new and improved machine hahahahahah" Boris  
  
started to laugh while in the tank the water started to disappear the tank  
  
opened and cyber kira opened her eyes just then tala entered as well as  
  
Tyson and the gang.  
  
Outside  
  
"Here this way we got to stop them" Dickenson said "This is the police  
  
open..." Said an officer "ohh for god sake the door is already open so can  
  
you just get in the back way my son and daughter are in there" Tyson father  
  
said "Now all units proceed go, go, go" Said the commander.  
  
"I hope they find them" Tyson's father said  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Come on guys lets go!" Amber tried to get the boys to move, "No Am." Bryan  
  
said. "Why they might need help!" Amber whined.  
  
"She has a point" Ian said "Yes but." Bryan tried to protest but was cut  
  
off, "Come on Boris is somewhere down that tunnel with kira" Amber said.  
  
"No Amber" Bryan tried to protest but looked at her eyes and saw the  
  
unfaithful puppy pout "Fine!" he said in defeat. "YES!" amber shouted and  
  
led the group down the mystery hall.  
  
"Why hasen't she wakened?!!!" Boris screamed "There appears to be a problem  
  
sir". "Well fix it!!" Boris said but it wasn't that simple "I'm afraid I  
  
can't she... because of the full cyber i think we missed something and...  
  
She's not going to wake sir" the soldier said.  
  
"BORIS?!!" Kai said just entering the basement "Why Hello Kai" Said Voltaire  
  
"You? How did you get here" Boris said "Give my sister back!!" Tyson  
  
demanded "If you want her we will exchanged her" Boris said "DO you think  
  
that's a good idea?" Kai ask smirking "What?" Boris ask "You hear them the  
  
cyborg thing didn't work on her so why would you want her?" Kai knowing that  
  
he has the reason.  
  
"Gr... Why you little, right I don't need her released"  
  
"Release my sister now!" Tyson said anger flaring in his eyes  
  
***** Okey so here's chapter 8 sorry for not upload it sooner but because of the school, well you know, anyways we need to know people who do you prefer for kira boyfriend tala or kai??? Tell us in your review or email-me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI Black Wolf Meleny and Kari 10 here! We hope you liked this chap and the  
  
rest of em. And don't forget Kira and I have been working on this since chap  
  
3 so give me some credit please! Thank you! Review please and we will have  
  
the next chap up soon! ^_^ 


	9. Author Notes

Hi people is me Kari10 and BlackWolfMelany------------------  
  
So I now haven't updated lately but we are about to, but first we need you're opinion guys. Tell us which pair do you prefer?  
  
Kai/Kira? Tala/Kira  
  
We need to know as fast as you can so that we can keep going. It's very important we need you're opinion ^^ that's it for now chapter ¿9? Coming soon!!!!  
  
Bye-Bye 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hey everybody sorry for not updating sooner really sorry, but with the school thing well here chapter 9 enjoy oh and half credit goes to melany  
and half mine, don't forget to review!  
  
***** "Give me one good reason why?!" Boris yelled clearly pissed off "Or else Dragoon will have something to say about it!" Tyson said as he got ready to launch "and Dranzer to" "And Driger" "And Draciel to!" Kai, Rei and Max all yelled but weren't expecting to here anybody else.  
  
"Don't forget my Fang" Amber said getting her blade "Or my Falborg" Bryan said doing the same "Or my Wolborg, or Ians Whyborg or Spencer's Seaborg" Tala said getting his blade ready for launch.  
  
"Freeze!" then a man in blue and a few SWAT people came running in getting Boris and Voltaire "You are under arrest for child abuse and kidnapped!"  
  
The man said taking Boris out of the abbey and putting him and Voltaire in the car. "The rest of you get the kid out of the machine and destroy all of the rest" the men did as told and Tala ran to Kira's side "Kira, Kira wake up!" he said desperately.  
  
As one of the men started to destroy the machines tala and Amber screamed out in pain. Tala fell over Kira and Amber fell to the ground getting caught by Bryan  
  
**** "Ok what we have found so far is that Kira, Amber and Tala all have a cyborg chip planted inside their heads that we have to get out" the doctor said.  
  
He was in a blue suit with a blue surgery coat on. Bryan and Tyson both had the most worried faces on." So we need to do surgery. Amber will be in room 234 and Kira in room 235 and Tala in room 236." the doctor said and left to get two more doctors to help with it.  
  
Tyson was kind of worry but also angry who fault was it, sure it was Boris and Voltaire, but if they knew destroying those machines will leave them in this condition. They wouldn't destroy them. Bryan, Spencer and Ian where at the other corner of the room, waiting to know the result of the operation that was about to take place. Bryan had a worry face.  
  
"I just hope they survive because if they don't., who's gonna tell me to shut up from now on?" Said Ian "Will you shut the fuck up?!, no time for jokes" Bryan said "Geez thanks that makes me fell a little better".  
  
Meanwhile in the other corner Tyson father was so worry, he couldn't do anything back then and he couldn't do anything right know it was all up to the doctors.  
  
"Don't worry dad she'll survive, beside she's my twin sister. She has guts she'll make it" Tyson said, everyone was surprise of what he said, but agreed with him  
  
"Yeah she won't give, I just wonder will she be as stubborn as you?" Rei said  
  
"Who knows" Kenny answered.  
  
Time pass in the waiting room, the only thing that could be hear was the clock, the minutes passed, turning in to hours. Finally the 3 same doctors that operated them came to the waiting room they have a little conversation and leave. One doctor stayed.  
  
"Well how are they?" Mr. Dickenson asks "Doctor how's my daughter" Tyson father ask.  
  
The room was silence for a moment, everybody look at the doctor "Well we were availed to take out that strange ship..." The doctor said everyone was happy  
  
"However...." the doctor continue again the room was silence  
  
"however what, what happen to my sister" said Tyson "and our friends" said Spencer  
  
"The three of them... fell in coma... the boy and this girl name amber they have a bit more probability of wake in up but.... this girl in room 235 we find out that her chip was a little different and was a bit harder to remove so she.maybe she will never wake up, she has the probability to wake but are a bit lower than the rest, were doing what we can but now is up to them" The doctor said.  
  
Bryan who was standing fall again on the chair, Tyson father just couldn't believe it and Tyson was like about to cry. The rest didn't know how to react.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I know this is not the time, but for your daughter and friends to have all the attention we can afford we need you to paid... the bill and..." the doctor was interrupted  
  
"Is okay doctor we understand I'll pay the bill for the three of them" Mr. Dickenson said "Yes sir, please come with me" the doctor said. "Ok" Mr.Dickenson said and left the room  
  
"I...I can't believe it." Tyson said "Me neither son me neither." Said his dad as another doctor came in "Bryan, Come with me please." the doctor said and Bryn followed. Than another doctor came in "um...Tyson and his father please follow me" he said and the two followed. "Ian and Spencer would you like to see Tala?" the nurse said and the two nodded and left.  
  
~With Bryan~  
  
He softly stroked Amber's cheek and a silent tear ran down his cheek "Amber please make it" he whispered  
  
~With tala~  
  
Ian and Spencer enter the room, they were silence they never imagine they will get to that, I mean getting finally rid of Boris, out of that stupid abbey, most of it never imagined that her friends tala, kira and amber will be in this state. They always bug each other and they never really realized that with out them, they wouldn't got throw the entire thing that happened in there life's. Sure amber was a bit new but they guess even sow she's now part of the group.  
  
"Hey man... you got to get throw it" Said Ian, "were gonna sound crazy but we appreciated you as a friend and as a captain, kira need you, and we need a Capitan who can put order in our group." Spencer said  
  
Even know they really mean it there tone of voice was they same as ever, and there expression too.  
  
"Beside, McDonalds won't be the same without you defending kira, or kira telling me to shut up, so get better man" Ian said, both of them once again took a last view of her friend and got out.  
  
*With kira*  
  
Tyson look closely at her sister  
  
"Com on sis, you got to wake up, so we can go home, all of us...You're my sister and I want you back, I know I don't know much of you, but I want to know, I want know what you like and what you don't what you think, and see how much of twins we are... we want you in our family right dad?" Tyson said  
  
"Right I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back then when they separated you from us, and when they took you in to that stupid abbey, but things can chance, but for that you have to wake up, to keep on living, so please don't give up" Tyson father said  
  
Three days went by and nothing has changed no one talked as much and everyone was as sad as sad can get, "I miss em." Ian said "Me to" Spencer said and Bryan nodded in agreement  
  
~Other side of the room~  
  
"I hope she will be ok." Tyson said "She'll make it Tyson I know it." Rei said and sat on the ground.  
  
~Two days later~  
  
The same thing everyone never talked so Bryan decided to go see Amber. He walked into the hospital room and sat by her side and felt her face "Still warm" he whispered. "B...Bryan??" she asked  
  
Bryan look at amber her eyes were opening little by little she was starting to make some movement, Bryan eyes were wide, can it be was she really waking, then he snap out of trance and a voice in his head tell him 'of course you idiot don't you see?'.  
  
"Amber...god you all right" He hug here, "Ouch my head, what happened?, where am I?" she sat in the bed looking around the room  
  
"In a hospital? I feel kind of strange..." Said Amber  
  
Bryan look at her, again he hugged her, he looked at her eyes deep down inside he felt strange like he wanted to cry, just seeing her alive it was like a new emotion that Boris always denied them, they weren't allow to show there weakness.  
  
"Bryan you're ok?" She ask still, not knowing what was going on "Shh is ok now"  
  
Bryan came closer to amber and little by little he kiss her, amber wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt like it has been weeks since he first kissed her, Bryan asked entrance to her mouth and she give him permission just then...  
  
"Ahem" They both look seeing the doctor not only shook because amber had awake but also started sweat looking to the couple in front of him.  
  
"It was a miracle you awoke amber... we'll have to make some exams just to see if you're ok so that you can get out of here sooner ok?" Said the doctor "em... yeah ok, but will somebody tell me what happened?" She said Bryan and the doctor nodded telling her what had gone throw these days throw this week.  
  
"That all happened?" Amber asked in aw "Yes and everyone is worried sick about you" Bryan said. "Amber, Bryan follow me please." The doctor said and the two followed.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Good every thing is in working order." he said and let them leave. They walked into the waiting room where everyone was glade to see them "Where are Kira and Tala?" she asked in return everyone let their heads fall "Their not out yet?" Amber asked and looked sad, Bryan gave her a hug.  
  
"Who's not out?" a deep voice said. Amber and everyone else turned to see Tala.  
  
"Man looks whose awake" Said Bryan "Who's not out?" He repeat  
  
Bryan look away while everybody face turned sad. But seeing who wasn't there he remembers what happened and knew that it was kira.  
  
"Man I'm tired" Said max. Rei, Kenny, Ian, Bran most of them agreed with him. "We should take a rest, and then come again I don't think she's going anywhere"  
  
"I'm staying" Tyson said "Come on man at least let's go eat something, she can go anywhere, you also need some rest" "I guess you're right max... ok let's go" Everyone started to walk away Bryan saw that tala stayed but didn't said anything.  
  
Tala was looking at the door of kira room, to enter or not to, 'Is this all my fault?, Did kira accepted to be a cyborg to forget about everyone, everyone? Who cares about them, did she accepted to forget about us? To forget about the demolition boys?, about everything?' He thought. He open the door just to find Kai sitting on a chair.  
  
"What are you doing here" Was all he could ask "Me? more like what are you doing here" Kai ask  
  
"For what I imagine wasn't this all you're fault?" He ask with his cold voice "Shut up hiwatari! This is not of you're business" He half-screamed.  
  
"Why should I? this is all your fault." Kai said again "Shut up Hiwatari!" Tala yelled again "What are you doing here tala?" Kai asked again "For your information I am Kira Boyfriend." he said  
  
"Is that right?" Kai asked "Hiwatari leave now." Tala said "U gonna make me?" Kai asked "Actually yes I am." Tala said as Kai jumped at him and slammed Tala's head into the ground and Tala punched him leaving a bruise on his face.  
  
Just than Kira shot bolt up in her bed breathing hard like she just had a nightmare and looked around to see Tala and Kai fighting on the ground she was furious at Tala and just watched as Kai beat the shit out of him but than stopped as they noticed she had woken up.  
  
"Kira your awake!" Tala said and pushed Kai off of him and went to her side so did Kai. Tala tried to hug her but she pushed away "What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Why don't you go back to Amber?" Kira asked really, really pissed if you can't tell. "Kira I'm." he was cut short "sorry wont cut it Tala, not now." she said "Go away." she said to Tala  
  
Tala glared at Kai "If you do anything to her Hiwatari I'll kill you." Tala said "go" Kira said again and Tala left. "So why are you mad at him?" Kai asked  
  
"It doesn't concern you" She said "You're wrong" "What?" She said "I said you're wrong, it does" He said as he took a few steps closer. "By the way what happened to me?" She asks, so he sat again and started to tell her  
  
"Funny I don't remember, but... I do feel strange, anyway I'm kind of hungry" She said, and started walking out of the room "I can believe it! You're awake? Wait were are you going!" The doctor said  
  
"I'm fine doc, no need for exams" "Hey! Wait" The doctor said again  
  
"She won't listen" Kai started walking same direction as her.  
  
"You know I don't need bodyguard" She said, but he didn't respond, finally she stop  
  
"Mc Donalds, you guys still come here?" Hiwatari ask "Give a combo number 7" She orders as she sat on a table.  
  
"So what happened between you and Tala?" he asked again  
  
"I told you it doesn't concern you." she said again taking a bit out of her food.  
  
"Tell me." he asked  
  
"Fine just back off, When Bryan went to tell Amber he loved her and I was with him when we opened the door Amber and Tala were on the bed..." she said not wanting to remember  
  
"That bastard." Kai said "Don't hurt him anymore." Kira said "Why?" Kai asked "Because he is my team member." she said  
  
"Well c'ya Kai I'm going back to the Abbey." she said and before he could say different she was gone.  
  
When she got to the abbey part of it was destroyed. She walked into the living room and saw Ian, Bryan, Amber and Spencer sitting around Amber by Bryan Ian and Spencer were playing cards they all looked up and walked over to Kira and greeted her, all but Amber. Kira walked over to her the rest of them watching her as she put her hand out and Amber looked at it  
  
"Friends?" Kira asked and Amber took he hand "Friends."  
  
"Wait, wait a minute" Everyone look at Ian "Now what" amber said  
  
"I'm not sure this is kira, walking to the abbey like nothing happened and then saying friends? Something's not right" He said "Oh just shut up dwarf!!" she scream  
  
"Right okey it's kira" He said "You love to be shut up by her don't you" Bryan said rolling his eyes  
  
"Of course not" He said "Yeahhh right" Bryan said as he looked at amber, happy for her that everything was okey between them and kira.  
  
"Hey! tala, look who's awake" Ian said "Yeah I know" He said, like he didn't care which hurt kira but she ask for it, and it will be like that she won't go said 'I'm sorry' She was waiting for him to said it.  
  
So the day past just like that for them thinks were back to normal, but not that normal, their life change so no more abbey, no more Boris. At last no more Boris.  
  
Next day in the morning  
  
"Hey doc. How's my sister" Tyson ask "You're sister? Ohh she left yesterday" He said  
  
"WHAT!! Is...Is... She is dead?!!" He said  
  
"Don't be stupid, she at the abbey" Kai said "How do you..." Rei was about to ask  
  
"I saw her" He said. "Then let's go there" Tyson said.  
  
Minutes later in the abbey  
  
Tyson and the gang arrived and enter to the almost destroyed abbey, kira and the rest were eating breakfast, when the door open "Now what" Ian said  
  
"I came to see my sister if that's ok with you." Tyson told the short man. "Calm down will ya." Kira said almost annoyed at Ian.  
  
"Hi guys" Amber greeted happily. "Hi Am." Max said. "What you guys to good to talk to me?" she asked faking a hurt voice. "Yeah" Rei said and smiled. Amber smiled to.  
  
"Sit down guys have some food." Kira said and Tyson did as told. "We'll pass we already ate." Kai said as he and Rei began to train  
  
"Fine suit yourself." Amber continued eating her French toast.  
  
"Wow this is really good!" Tyson said as he stuffed his face.  
  
"Thanks Kira and I made it." She said as she got up "I'll be back gotta change." And with that she left to her room.  
  
So everything seems going well they were eating breakfast and as usual Ian and kira were arguing, it all feel good but soon Tyson feel silence 'Ok here goes, just hope she will accept' thought Tyson.  
  
"Hey Kira" Kira look up to her so call twin brother while the rest of them so were in silence  
  
"Ummm... can we talk?" Tyson said  
  
"Yeah" Said max, Tyson glare at him "In private"  
  
***********  
  
So finally here's chapter 9, same 10 coming soon!!! The story is coming to and end will it be a sequel???  
  
R/R people and sorry for taking so long, also sorry for bad grammer ^^! But hey I'm not from USA I'm from Mexico sow plz take it easy on me 


End file.
